A Gift for You
by MikazukiDreams
Summary: Sasuke wasn't often curious to what his friends were doing. But this time, it was different. Why were they all acting strange around him?


**Summary: **Sasuke wasn't often curious to what his friends were doing. But this time, it was different. Why were they all acting strange around him?

_**Standard disclaimer applies here**_

* * *

**A Gift for You**

.

.

.

_...there's nothing more I treasure, _  
_than the sight of you._

.

.

.

Sasuke was suspicious.

And maybe, just maybe, _slightly _curious.

His friends had been acting strange around him for an entire week. Every time somebody saw him walking their way, they would immediately turn and run away. Even Naruto, his best friend, avoided him. He would give Sasuke a wide grin before disappearing over the rooftops. Kakashi would give Sasuke a small smile before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. And Sakura was no better than them either. She would give Sasuke a brief, 'Hi Sasuke-kun!' before vanishing as well.

He had returned for a year or so now. He was what; 17? 18? He himself did not know. But the avoidance his friends were giving him made him feel like he had just returned, minus the cold and dirty 'traitor!' looks.

Sasuke spotted the green-spandex wearing Rock Lee by a small shop. He strolled over.

"Hn."

Rock Lee quickly spun around and gaped at the Uchiha standing before him.

"O-oh! Why hello there my youthful comrade!" Sasuke didn't miss the averting of the bowl-cut guy's eyes, trying to find an escape.

"I would love to have a youthful conversation with you, but I must leave now! Stay youthful!" Before Sasuke could react, Rock Lee was out of his sight.

Sasuke's dark orbs narrowed. Something was up, and he was going to find out just _what. _

-x-

The dark-haired boy got up very early the following morning, heading to the training grounds in search for Naruto. Unfortunately, the loud blonde was nowhere in sight.

Sasuke decided to train for a little while, just in case Naruto did show up, but after a few exhausting hours of training, the Uchiha decided to just search around the village.

"Has Naruto been here today?" Sasuke asked the man at the Ichiraku ramen stand. After all, Naruto went to Ichiraku's everyday, no matter what.

The elderly man, who Sasuke guessed as the owner, shook his head. "I haven't seen my best customer all day today," he murmured. "Usually he comes around this time; if not earlier. Perhaps he's on a mission?"

Sasuke just shook his head and bowed politely. Turning swiftly, he made a run for the hospital.

"Haruno-san has been on a week break," a short nurse informed Sasuke. "I haven't seen her all this week. Maybe she's busy with her friends?"

Sasuke, once again, bowed politely and left the hospital. He was so sure that one of his teammates would be where he thought they would be, but no. There was no sense in finding Kakashi; he was always moving around, and the dark-haired man didn't even know where his old sensei lived.

Running a pale hand through his jet-black hair, Sasuke sighed in defeat and headed back to his apartment. He planned on figuring out everything… tomorrow.

-x-

Standing outside his apartment, Sasuke felt an odd feeling that something was wrong. Slowly turning the key, he quietly opened the door, and…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

All of Konoha 11 jumped and screamed at Sasuke, who stepped back in surprise. Naruto flashed his best friend a grin.

"Oi, teme! Happy 18th birthday! Do you like it, hmmmm?" Oh, so he was 18 _today. _

Sasuke could only nod. "We spent all week planning this, teme!" Naruto continued. "It took a lot of work."

So _that's _why his friends have been ignoring him for the past week. They were planning his birthday party!

Despite himself, Sasuke felt a slight tugging at the corner of his lips.

-x-

It had been a long party. Sakura stayed behind and volunteered to help the Uchiha clean up. He had received a lot of gifts; ranging from new weapons to clothes to (much to his displeasure) a thick _Make -Out Tactics _novel- "It's a limited edition," Kakashi had said. "It contains BONUS features."

Sasuke shuddered as he remembered the mischievous look in his sensei's eye when he handed Sasuke the book.

His eyes wandered over to where Sakura was loading up all the decorations into a large cardboard box. She must've sensed his dark onyx eyes on her, because she quickly finished packing up and glanced towards the young Uchiha.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke wanted to say '_Yes!' _but he didn't. The truth was he _was_ a bit disturbed- Sakura was the only one who didn't buy him a gift. He knew that she had planned everything and did lots of the cooking for his party, but he wanted something tangible from her, a keepsake to remind him of her.

But he didn't dare say it out loud.

A shy smile stretched across Sakura's face as she walked over to the Uchiha. She grabbed his hand and opened it, and dropped something that felt like cold metal into the palm of his hand.

"I didn't give it to you right away because I didn't wrap it," Sakura said sheepishly. "I hope you didn't think that I forgot to get you a gift."

The birthday boy just stared at the object she just placed in his hand.

Hanging from a silver chain was a beautifully crafted uchiwa fan and a familiar-looking ring.

"I got the necklace crafted by a local jeweler," Sakura smiled. "And the ring… it's Itachi's."

Itachi's ring. Itachi's. _Itachi's. _

Only Sakura could give him a present so… important. He looked up at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"The ANBU team sent out to recover his body found the ring, and I thought that you should have it. You know… for a memory. Your brother wore it all the time, did he not?"

"Aa," Sasuke replied. "Thank you."

A bright, dazzling smile lit up Sakura's pale face. "I'm glad you like it. Did you, by any chance, get what you want for your birthday today? I'm just curious," she added.

Did he? Seeing the pretty girl stand in front of him with wide green eyes and a slight tilt in her head waiting for him to answer, he decides _no. _

"No."

The crinkling of her eyebrows and the instant worry that sparks in her eyes told Sasuke that she was worried that he didn't like his party.

"So… what did you want?"

"You."

"Me?" She looked at him, baffled.

"Yes, _you. _I want you."

At his words, her emerald eyes widen and her mouth dropped open. Then closed. Then opened. She looked like a fish, staring at him, trying to think of what to say.

Suddenly, she lets out a loud giggle and jumps into Sasuke's toned, lean arms. She presses her lips on his, and for a minute his world stops.

For a minute, it's just him and her. Sasuke and Sakura.

For a minute, the most amazing firework show launched around him.

And in that minute, he decides that being in love with this beautiful, wonderful girl was the best decision he's ever made in his life.

She pulls away and takes his hand, placing it over her chest.

"Do you feel that, Sasuke-kun?"

The quiet _thump-thump-thump _drummed under his fingertips. Her heartbeat. Her heart.

He nods.

"Good, because it's yours. It's always been yours, and it will always be yours." A gentle smile plays on her lips.

Sasuke leans in so that his forehead is touching hers.

"And my heart belongs to you as well," he says, before leaning in to close the distance between them.

Needless to say, it was the best birthday Sasuke had ever had.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Note… **happy birthday to Sasuke. I wish he was actually celebrating his birthday with his family and friends...

-A


End file.
